


The Link

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: I don't know how to summaries this, pretty much Steve Rogers and Dani Phantom later known as Darcy Lewis have a telepathic link.





	

**Disclaimer I don’t own anything you recognise**

**Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

**Dani POV**

I flew through the ghost zone thinking about the last two months, How I’ve been living on the streets and travelling since Danny stabilised me.

 

I didn’t really want to travel but I couldn’t stay with Danny, Not with those ghost hunter parents of his. If they found out about us they would kill us, we both know it so in silent agreement I left. But Danny being an overprotective big cousin calls all the time checking if I need anything.

 

I’m knocked from my thoughts when a blast of blue energy almost hits me I immediately recognise it as a discharge. The zone is made up of energy and sometimes energy builds up and explodes and it looks like the area I’m in is now full of mini explosions.

 

I quickly start dodging moving around trying to avoid the blasts, I’m almost out of the blast zone when one hits me in the head Knocking me unconscious.

 

 

I open my eyes slowly feeling a headache “Young one I am glad that you are awake” a male voice booms I look to wee the voice came from and see a yeti wearing a cape and a big smile “I am Frostbite leader of the far frozen, some of my men found you unconscious nearby and brought you here for medical aid, may I ask what happened” He continues.

 

“Um Thank you for helping me oh I got hit with a discharge” I tell him awkwardly “You do not need to thank me, your cousin Danny is a friend he asked me to look out for you should we cross paths, but I must ask what colour was the discharge and where did it hit you” He says

 

“Dark blue and head, why is this important” I tell him “The different colours of the discharge mean different energies and the way they affect someone. Unfortunately, I do not know of anyone who’s been hit with a dark blue but to not worry I will research until I find an answer you’re welcome to rest here” He tells me before leaving the room.

 

I lie back down on the bed and think sarcastically _“Great, prefect way to end the day”_ **“Who said that”** a young male voice say in my head _“I could ask you the same thing why are you talking in my head”_ I ask now sitting up **“No you’re the voice in my head”** he argues _“Great the blast drove me crazy. I guess either you’re the little voice in my head or I’m the voice in yours so I’m Danielle but call me Dani with an I”_ I tell him deciding if I’m gonna be nuts I might as well try and get along with the voice in my head.

 

 **“Steve. So, I guess I can add voices in my head to the list of things wrong with me”** he tells me with sarcasm _“As far as I’m concerned you’re the voice in my head who thinks he’s real, I’m never telling anyone about this they’d probably put me in the madhouse”_ **“I’ll take that as advice I rather not be locked up either. So, voice in my head tell me about yourself”**

 

 _“Um you’re the voice in my head shouldn’t you know everything”_ **“Afraid not come on doll I’ll go first my name is Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers I was born July 4, 1918 making me 16, my best friends name is Bucky-“** “ _Wait did you say 1918?”_ I ask cutting him off **“Yes why is it not 1934 for you?”** _“No  it’s not it’s the year 2000”_ **“Aright then Dani for you it’s 2000 but for the people who aren’t voices in heads it’s 1934”** _“Ok fine Steve for you it’s 1934 and for me it’s 2000 now you were going to tell me about Bucky”_

He spends the next hour telling me about his best friend, his mother, how he can’t walk away from a fight and how he’s a tiny boy with too many medical problems to count. **“Okay now it’s your turn”** he tells me.

 

So, I tell him about Vlad, Danny being a clone the ghost zone everything up to now **“Wow, I didn’t know my subconscious was that imaginative”** _“Okay that was funny at first but can you please stop talking to me like you think I’m not real”_ I ask **“Of course Dani I’m sorry… so what are you going to do about Frostbite?”** _“I can’t tell him if I do he’ll tell Danny and Danny will go overprotective and make me see a shrink or something which I don’t need I mean it’s not like you’re an evil voice in my head you’re a nice voice”_ **“Why thank you Dani I always try to be kind, now why don’t we continue this conversation in the morning it’s getting late”**

_“Fine talk to you in the morning”_ I tell him getting comfortable to fall asleep.

 

ooooooooo

The next morning I wake up to frostbite’s booming voice “It is time to awaken young one we have a full day of research ahead” he booms with a yawn I tell him “Um Thanks Frostbite but we don’t need to do that the discharge didn’t do anything so maybe it was a dud or something but thanks for letting me spend the night and everything but I think it’s time to go”

 

“No Young one, I do not believe that is wise we must investigate this to be sure that you are well” he protests “Look Frostbite I know you want to help but I’m fine. Ok how about this I promise if something happens I’ll find you or Danny” I lie convincingly.

 

“Very well if you insist but please stay for the morning meal” he asks defeated “Alright” I agree.

 

 I spend an enjoyable meal with Frostbite and some of his people before flying off to find a portal back to Earth.

 

Within half an hour I’m walking the streets of Boston not sure what to do next _“Hey Steve you busy”_ I ask knowing he thinks he’s real **“Kind of I’m in class did you need something Dani?”** _“Not really I’m in Boston and bored wanted someone to talk to and well the voice in my head is the only option I have”_ I tell him smiling.

 

 **“Well then Dani maybe you should find someone to talk to and something to keep you entertained maybe you should consider an orphanage you could start going to school make some friends build your imaginary life”** _“That’s actually a good idea thanks Steve”_ I tell him thinking over how to do this **“That’s alright so Danielle Fenton is going to become a foster child in Boston”**

I try not to flinch at the name _“No, not Danielle Fenton that name is just a copy of Danny’s name”_ I decide **“Okay so what do you want to be called?”** _“I’m not sure, do you have any suggestions?”_ **“Um Erica, Dorothy, Helen?”** _“No too 20s”_ **“Ok, Mary, Sarah, Barbara?”** _“No anything else last names to please”_

**“How about Darcy Lewis”** _“I like it where’s it from?”_ **“Two people in my area Darlene and Louise there are a couple but they know the world isn’t ready for then yet and Louise feels more like a Lewis. My Mother and I found out about them a few years ago we’ve been helping them pretending Lewis is a cousin and if anyone doubts the story we convince them.”**

_“Um wow, I love the name and their story but why that name?”_ I ask curious **“You seem like a mix of them both personality and what you told me of your appearance”** _“Okay, thank you Steve”_ **“No problem… Darcy”**

Decision made I walk to the local social services office “Um Hi” I wave to the lady at the desk she looks up and smiles at me “Hello sweetie how can I help you?” I rub the back of my neck awkwardly “Well I’m tired of living on the streets I thought I might give the system a go”

 

She looks surprised “Oh okay then I’ll get a social worker and you can talk about placement… What’s your name dear” “Dan- Darcy Lewis” I tell her tripping a little on my name. she gives me a suspicious look before calling a social worker.

 

Five minutes later the social worker walks in she has caramel skin, brown hair with blond highlights and a professional grey pants suit “Hi you must be Darcy I’m Jennifer Jones but you can call me JJ” she tells me with a smile.

 

“Come on let’s go to my office and talk” she tells me leading me. Once we’re comfortable in her office she starts asking questions “How old are you? Do you have any living relatives? what’s your real name?” which I answered with lies “12, No, none of your dam business”

 

And in the end I Darlene ‘Darcy’ Lewis got sent to my first foster home.

 

ooooooooo

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**Steve POV**

I fall on the ground with a powerful punch from one of the neighbourhood bullies “That all you got Rogers you’re pathetic” he tells me “Then maybe you should pick on someone your own size” Bucky says from behind him before knocking him unconscious. “You ok punk” he asks helping me up “I’m fine jerk” I tell him wiping dirt and blood off my clothes.

 

“Sure” he says obviously not believing me “Come on punk let’s go home I’ll fix you up” he continues putting an arm over my shoulders. A spark runs down my spine and I fight to keep myself from blushing.

 

I hear vague cackling from the back of my mind. “ **Shove off. Darcy.”** “ _I didn’t say anything.”_ She tells me cheekily _“Btw I got kicked out of my eighth foster home”_ **“Congratulations little sister I’m so proud”** I tell her dryly.

 

Darcy and I have gotten a lot closer in the last five years, sure she’s not real but as far as I’m concerned she’s my little sister our connection has also grown, she can now hear and see everything I can and I can do the same with her made up world. Which has led to her showing me a large number of television shows and movies that don’t exist.

 

“Hello earth to Steve” Bucky says knocking me from my thoughts I look around realising where already home “Oh sorry Buck I was just-“ “Talking to your imaginary sister” he finishes for me. Bucky’s the only one I’ve told about Darcy anyone else would have shipped me off to the madhouse but Bucky just accepts her as another part of me.

 

“Yeah Buck She got kicked out of another Foster home” I tell him he smiles “What was the reason this time hit another foster parent, too much sarcasm or do they think she’s nuts” “Hey she only hit one foster Dad and only because he tried to touch what he shouldn’t” I defend.

 

“Hey I know I was just teasing, so what happened this time” he says cleaning my wounds “She didn’t say but I can guess remember the other day we were practising speaking though each other’s mouths” “Right and they thought she was nuts so what happens now?”

 

“Nothing remember Buck she’s a figment of my mind” I tell him for the hundredth time “Come on Steve you don’t believe that. She’s real and your communicating telepathically through time” he argues back for the hundredth time “you know sometimes I think you’re crazier than I am” I tell him trying not to blush as he cleans a cut on my face.

 

“Alright fine what did your imaginary sister say she’s doing next” he asks “She got a full scholarship to Culver she starts next month she’s dong a double major political science and mechanical engineering” I tell him feeling proud of my not real sister.

 

“Hey that’s great she gets to study her two favourite things I still can’t believe she graduated early” he smiles.

 

**Three years later**

 

 _“Steve are you sure about this volunteering for this super solder program you could die, I don’t want to lose the polite voice in my head telling me not to swear”_ Darcy asks again **“More sure than I’ve ever been you know I want to help people this is the right thing to do”** I tell her as the doctor injects me with penicillin **“Besides it’s too late to back out now”** _“Now. This is happening now thanks for telling me oh and I hope you don’t die”_

 

Before I can respond to machine closes around me and Captain America is born.

 

The next time I get a chance to talk to Darcy Erskine is dead I’m the only super soldier and a dancing monkey _“Oh my god that costume is ridiculous and I just googled you turns out Captain America was quite a big deal in WW2 but I’m not telling that would be spoilers sweetie”_ **“Ha ha great are you just going to make Doctor Who references or are you going to let me watch the new episode”** _“Alright relax it’s time for an adventure through space and time”_

**Another three years later**

“-Have the band play something slow I would hate to step on your toes” it’s that moment I crash into the ice the plane gets tiered apart and I’m knocked to the ground too cold to move I decide to say goodbye to my little sister.

 

 **“Darcy are you busy”** _“Not really I’m just watching Thor eat it’s truly amazing how fast that dude can eat”_ **“Thor the man Jane hit with her van twice and you tazed”** _“That’s the one so I thought you had a secret mission why are you talking to me?”_ **“Because I crashed the plane into the Arctic I wanted to say goodbye”** _“WHAT! No Steve you’re a figment of my imagination I say when you die”_ **“Sorry Darc it doesn’t work that way. goodbye”** I tell her letting the darkness take me.

 

ooooooooo

**Darcy POV**

 

 _“Steve! Steve! Answer me dammit”_ he doesn’t answer before I can break down there’s knocking on the door Thor’s friends Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Lady Sif

 

And then we were evacuating the town because of a freaking giant robot! That our godly friends couldn’t beat, so Thor the idiot he is sacrificed himself.

 

So, Jane ran over and held him and talked I on the other hand was angry, sure I haven’t known Thor long but already think of him like a brother and now I lose two brothers in less than an hour! Furious I walk over to the destroyer ignoring the yells from my friends.

 

“Hey Tin can! That’s right I’m talking to you” I yell making it turn around. Angry I do a run jump and punch it at full strength in the face knocking it over it gets back up now with a large dent in the side of its head that’s when I notice lightning behind me and so does the destroyer.

 

It opens its mask and sends a blast of fire at Thor but Thor’s hammer comers flying knocking the destroyer back on the ground. Then in less than 10 seconds a small hurricane has formed lifted both Thor and the destroyer in the air and in another 10 seconds the robot is dead the storm is gone and Thor is talking to Jane.

 

“-Go to the bifrost site I will have words with my brother” I hear Thor say as I walk over “Can I come I got some missed placed aggression that needs somewhere to go” I ask casually Thor is fine but I still have some anger about Steve. “Lady Darcy I’m not sure if that is-“ Thor begins only to be cut off by Lady Sif “Actually Thor it might be a good idea while you were… unconscious Lady Darcy punched the destroyer hard enough to knock it to the ground and I I’m curious to hear the story of how she can do that”

 

Thor gives me a look “you’re just full of surprises aren’t you my lightning sister” “Excuse me Donald, I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with me” Secret agent man says walking up to Thor “Know this Son of Coul, you and I we fight for the same cause the protection of this world from this day forward you can count me as your ally if you return the items you have taken from Jane” Thor tells him

 

“Stolen” Jane argues “Borrowed of course you can have your equipment back you’re going to need it to continue your research.” he responds “Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of” Thor says now looking at Jane “Um sure” Jane shrugs Thor then picks her up and launches into the sky with a smile I follow flying next to them.

 

 

We land at the bifrost site just as the van pulls up with the others. Thor stands in the centre and calls out “Heimdall open the bifrost” nothing happens “Heimdall?” “Heimdall he doesn’t answer” he says looking at his friends” “Then we are stranded” one of the warriors says.

 

Thor continues calling.

 

Then the bridge starts to form The Warriors three Lady Sif and I stand in the centre ready to go as Thor says goodbye (make out) to Jane before coming to stand with us. “Darcy are you sure about this” Jane asks me “Relax boss lady I’ll be back soon” I tell her just as the bridge activates.

 

Before I can say how awesome that was we noticed a man on the ground “Get him to the healing room Darcy stay here mortals can not enter the city without the All father’s permission I will handle my brother”

 

Once they’re gone I stand around looking at the view, when I noticed a man riding a house coming towards me. He gets off his horse and walks over “You, you’re the strong mortal woman” he says surprised “And you must be Thor’s brother who tried to kill him Loki sorry I’m not letting you go Thor said he wanted to talk to you” I tell him getting ready to fight.

 

 

“I do not have time for this mortal” he tells me before blasting ice at me I easily block the blow turning the ice back at him if I had to guess I’d say he’d never used ice magic before we continue to exchange blows but he stats using a kind of magic he’s obviously more familiar with.

 

Then out of nowhere he appears behind me and knocks me out.

 

 

I wake up to a massive blast shooting me into the air instinct kicks in and I catch myself in the air I look down and see the bifrost destroyed the rainbow bridge in ruins and an old man with an eyepatch holding onto Thor as they both look down into space.

 

It’s been two days since Loki died and took the Bifrost with him the All father agreed to let me stay with them until they find away to send me back but without the bifrost I don’t have a way back to earth.

 

I haven’t had a chance to speak to Thor either since he’s been busy with all the stuff that comes with losing a brother tonight is the feast celebrating his life. I’m wearing a dark blue dress in their style but I asked for it to be this colour remembering how I met Steve.

 

standing in the corner I noticed the All father come back from the balcony leaving Thor there. I walk out there and stand next to him for a while we just stand in silence enjoying the view then he speaks “Darcy I am sorry you’re trapped here I promise you I will find a way to send you home” “Thanks Thor” I tell him “Darcy I have not had the chance to ask with… everything that has happen but”

 

“You wanna know how I got my powers” I state, he nods “There’s a man back home called Phantom his parents are scientists and he got zapped by one of their devices, the device was made to create a gateway to another dimension called the ghost zone when the device zapped him he became half ghost and a hero one of his enemies tried to make a copy of him a clone to work for him it didn’t work he got me instead but I refused to work for him picked a name and got a life”

 

“I see so you are not fully human and what of this Phantom?” he asks curiously “Rights of conquest he defeated the evil king of the zone and is now the king” I explain. he gives me a surprised look “That would make you the princess of this Ghost zone would it not”  “Yep, apparently being a clone counts as firstborn child to zone law but Danny and I just find that weird, physically he’s only four years older than me and we don’t live together so we go with cousins” I tell him

 

He nods “But you are still the heir to the throne Princess Darlene if you wish through your stay here I could teach you how to be royalty” “You’re kidding right god this sounds like the beginning to a bad movie” I laugh “I do not jest Darcy there is much to learn manners, politics and fighting you have a lot of power and talent but being a warrior for your people is more than that allow me to teach you”

 

“Okay fine I guess I can give it a shot” I agree.

For the next year, every day I practice fighting in the morning spend hours in the library in the afternoon reading up about different cultures and learning languages and the evening with Thor’s mother learning things only a Queen can teach.

 

 

One day about a year after I got stuck in Asgard I’m in the library reading up on Kree  culture when I hear Steve **“Darcy what’s going on how am I still alive”** he asks groggy

 

ooooooooo

**Steve POV**

I look around the room I’m in it looks like a medical room in America but at the same time it’s not especially when I hear the radio confused I ask Darcy **“Darcy what’s going on, how am I still alive”** _“Steve oh my god you’re still in my head, I thought you were gone like I got too old for an imaginary friend or something”_ **Well I’m still here but I think I’ve been captured”**

It’s that moment a woman walks in but she doesn’t look right her hair is more one of the styles from the shows Darcy has shown me the same with some of her clothing and make up after a short argument with her I break out and find myself running through what looks like 20011 New York from Darcy’s world.

 

Bucky was right. And now I’m in the same time as Darcy **“I think I’m in your time and you’re real is it still 2011?”** _No, it 2012 you seriously think I’m real now”_ **“I do”** at that moment a dozen black cars pull up and block the crowd from me and a African- American man with an eyepatch in all black walks up to me.

 

“At ease solder, look I’m sorry about that little show back there but, we thought it best to break it to you slowly” “Break what” I ask wondering what he’ll say “you’ve been asleep Cap for almost 70 years.” “I see thank you for telling sir what happens now?” I ask politely this might be good for me the only thing I had left in the 40s was Peggy and though she’s amazing she’s better off with someone else.

 

“Come back to base we’ll talk there” he orders getting in the back of a car I follow him.

 

 

I spend the next two weeks in briefings, being brought up to speed on the last 70 years, and in my mind trying to convince Darcy I’m real (she still doesn’t believe me), as well as catching both of us up on the last year of TV and movies that we missed.

 

But I don’t see Fury again until late one night when I’m working out in an old gym and he tells me that the world is about to be invaded by aliens.

 

Thing move pretty quickly after that and the next thing I know I’m on a plane back from Germany with Loki and Tony, then Thor takes Loki and Tony dives after him.

 

And I follow.

 

 **“Darcy, did you come with Thor?”** I ask her as I fall _“Of course, but now I’m watching Loki while Thor and Ironman try and beat the crap out of each other”_ she tells me **“Well it looks like we’re about to meet sis I’m coming down”**

When I land I run over to Thor and Tony hitting both of them with my shield telling them to knock it off and jump down next to them.

 

“Now I don’t know what you plan on doing here” I begin “I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes” he boom’s “Then prove it put that hammer down” I tell him, immediately being told that’s a bad idea from both Tony and Darcy.

 

“YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!” he yells jumping at me, I put up my shield to protect myself, then his hammer hits it.

 

Creating a blast that throws all of us and destroys part of the forest.

 

“You idiots” Darcy yells flying towards us. I take a moment to finally see in person what my sister looks like, she has raven hair in beautiful curls, creamy sin and icy blue eyes and she’s wearing Norse armour with a sword in hand.

 

“Stop with all the fighting, we need to deal with so not low key over there” she tells us hitting Thor and I on the head “My apologies Princess Darlene, I will do better to control my temper” Thor tells her looking scared.

 

“Yeah sorry Darc we’ll do better” I promise feeling strange talking to her out loud.

 

Seeming to just realise I’m real she gives me a big hug. _“OMG Steve I can’t believe you’re really real this is crazy”_ she thinks. I chuckle out loud and tell her “That’s what I’ve been telling you since I woke up”

 

“Care to fill the rest of us in on what’s going on” Tony questions.

 

“Long story short when I was 12 I got hit by a weird energy and started hearing this guy’s voice in my head and until just now I thought I was crazy” Darcy explains.

 

We smile at their surprised faces, happy to finally be with my together.

**ONE-SHOT**


End file.
